A Second Hope
by Morphixgirl
Summary: What happens when The Order of the Phoenix finds a magic that may help them stop Voldemort. What does Musa do when she stumbles upon a young wizard and a couple dementors. Can Musa and Harry work together to stop Voldemort?
1. Prologue

**_This is my second fan fiction, and my first crossover._**

**_Reviews are welcome and I don't really care if you flame or not._**

**_Constructive criticism is more welcomed then flaming_**

**_ but I'll survive if you flame._**

**The Winx girls graduated 2 years ago. Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Layla are professors at Alfea; Bloom left to rebuild Sparx; and Stella went back to Solaria to take the throne.**

**This is like an alternate reality of the order of the phoenix. Where Harry never had to use the patronis charm in front of Dudley.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Musa POV

How could Riven do that? Who was she? I thought deep down he cared! I ran sobbing down the hall of the Red Fountain Teacher dorms trying to get as far away from Riven's room and that horrid women in there.

Sky's POV

As I walked down the hall toward my dorm I had to jump out of the way to dodge a sobbing Musa running down the hall."MUSA!" She ignored me and kept running so I took off after her. I reached the door just in time to hear her yell, "SPEEDIX!" Oh man. I better go call the girls...

Layla's POV

_"It was, It was September. The wind blows, the dead leaves fall." _"Everyone please work on those aerial flips!" Who could that be? All my friends know I have class now, I wondered as I jogged over to my phone, "Hello, This is Layla speaking." The person on the other side was panting, "Layla, It's Sky, Musa just ran off in tears and went speedix!" Sky sounded very concerned. "I'll go get the girls" *click* There was no hesitation in my voice as I knew Musa seemed tough but deep down she was easily hurt when it came to Riven. "Linette your in charge! I have to run!" I took off running towards the front doors of Alfea wondering what Riven did now. I burst into the computer lab, "It's Musa!" and I ran back out to the green house with Tecna right on my tail. "Flora it's Musa!" I saw Flora's face fill with worry instantly. "Class you are dismissed, but please stay on the school grounds." Flora ran out and we flew to Red Fountain.

**_INVISIBLE COOKIE FOR ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS LAYLA'S RINGTONE!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_More reviews? Pretty please with bacon bits on top?_**

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry's POV

"Harry... What are you doing?" Dudley asked carefully. "Nothing.." I looked up at the sky as Dudley's friends ran away. Everything started getting cold. "Dudley run!" I grabbed Dudley's arm and pulled him towards a tunnel twenty feet away. I didn't have to tell him twice. We ran towards the tunnel as lights started flickering in it. We reached the tunnel and Dudley bent over gasping for air. Idiot needed the exercise. I looked around and recognized this feeling right away. It was as if all the happiness had been drained from the world. I pulled my wand out and waited for the dementors that I knew were coming.

Musa's POV

That idiot. I was so pissed at Riven He cheated on me and seemed confused when I was upset. I guess I better figure out where I am. I flew a little bit lower and looked around. I didn't have time to figure it out before I saw a boy with black hair and a slightly bigger boy run into a tunnel. I wouldn't have found this unusual except it suddenly got cold and the sky got cloudy. Suddenly I saw cloaked black figures follow the two boys in. I was alerted because I knew what evil felt like and these things whatever they were, were bad news. I used my speedix wings and flew into the tunnel as fast as I could. When I reached the tunnel one cloaked figure was hovering over the chubby one sucking something out of him and the other one had the small black haired boy against the wall by the neck. The smaller boy pulled out a stick and pointed it at the thing.

Harry's POV

The Dementors came faster than expected and it got me before I could use the patronis charm. The dementor slammed me against the wall momentarily stunning me. I struggled to move my hand but managed to get my hand up and pointed my wand and the their was a flash of color, a girl shining, at the end of the tunnel. She lifted her hands and yelled something I couldn't make out. The dementors were forced out of the tunnel and I fell to my hands and knees coughing. The girl ran over to me.

Musa's POV

I was pretty sure a stick wouldn't stop these things. They were definitely magic of some sort. I raised my hands, "BEAT BLAST!" I slapped my hands together amplifying my spell. The cloaked things flew out of the tunnel dropping the small boy to the ground. I transformed out of my winx form and ran to the smaller boy who was bent over on the ground coughing. "Are you alright?" I dropped to my knees and layed a supportive hand on his back. He raised his head, "D..D..Dudley" He must have seen the confused look on my face. He raised one hand and pointed towards the other boy. I got the point he wanted me to check on the other boy whose name must be Dudley. I nodded and ran over to the other boy. He was unconscious. I placed my hands on the boys chest and closed my eyes focusing all my energy into his body. My hands began to glow. I willed them to heal Dudley enough that I could get them both home.. Wherever that was.

Harry's POV

My hero appeared to be a girl about 19 or 20. She looked normal enough but there was no way she was a muggle with that amazing patronis charm, at least that's what I thought it was.. It didn't seem right though. I managed to recover and walk over to the girl. She was leaning over Dudley. Her long blue pigtails layed on Dudleys chest. When I looked over her shoulder she had her hands on his chest. They...they were glowing? I didn't know anyone who could perform wandless healing spells! Who was this girl. Suddenly Dudley sat up faster than I had EVER seen him move. Emphasis on ever. The girl stood up and helped Dudley up. Dudley was hugging himself stuttering gibberish. I wrapped one of his arms around my neck and helped support him. "Thanks. I'm Harry." I held out my hand and She shook it. "Musa." She smiled and supported Dudley's other side.

Musa POV

The boy's name was apparently Harry. I helped him get Dudley to their house. The entire way I tried to ignore it but Harry kept looking at me. It didn't seem like he was surprised how I chased off the cloaked things but confused about something else. Oh well. When we got to his driveway a woman ran outside. Her eyes went wide. "Dudley?!" She ran over to him and pulled him away from us hugging him. A rather round man followed her asking Dudley who did this to him. Dudley raised a shaking hand in Harry and I's direction. The man scowled as he hustled Dudley into the car. He shut the door and turned to Harry as if I wasn't there. "You've finally done it! You've finally drove him loopy!" The man climbed in the car and they drove down the lane away from the house. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and kicked the fence. He walked towards the door then seemed to notice I was still there. "You want to come in?" I looked down the dark street then back at Harry. I nodded. Once we were in the house I sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace. Harry handed me some hot chocolate and proceeded to sit in a chair next to me. I took a sip then decided he deserved some answers. "I assume you have questions."

Harry's POV

The girl looked at me for a second then took a sip of her hot chocolate and broke the silence. "I assume you have questions." I thought for a second. "How did you heal Dudley like that?" She frowned. "Could you be more specific?" I thought for a second then reworded my question. "How did you heal Dudley without a wand, and don't deny healing him. I'm a wizard too." She raised her eyebrows. "So that's what that stick you have is." That was definitely not the answer I was expecting. "You mean you didn't even know what a wand was?" I was shocked and more confused then before. She seemed amused by this. "No. I've never used a wand. Or met a wizard.. Well besides Baltor. I mean you don't seem surprised by my use of magic. So I assume you're telling the truth." I thought about this for a second. "My name is Harry James Potter. Also known as the boy who lived to most wizards. I am a 15 year old wizard that attends Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." As she opened her mouth to respond their was a knock on the door.

_**Remember...REVIEW! Or the dementors will come for your soul... Maybe.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I know this may be an unusual crossover but I hope people still read it. Hmm.. Maybe I should have put this in chapter 1...  
Oh well little late now, I'm to lazy to change it. Anyways ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER 3**

Layla's POV

We met up at Red Fountain and used a tracing spell to follow Musa and Now somehow we ended up in England. I know she flies randomly when she's upset but really? Flying all the way to England without noticing? "Girls I think we're gonna have to land and find someplace to stay for the rest of the night. I know I wasn't the only one getting tired. So we landed and found a hotel.

Musa's POV

Harry got up and walked down the hall towards the door and opened it. "Dumbledore?" I got up and walked over to the doorway and looked down the hall. Harry stepped back to let the man into the house revealing an old man with a long white beard and some robes. The man I assume is named Dumbledore spoke, "Hello Harry." He leaned around Harry and smiled. "I assume your Harry's Hero!" I frowned confused but walked down the hall. I shook his hand. "Musa." He smiled politely. "Headmaster Dumbledore. Pleasure to meet you." Harry seemed annoyed, "I could have handled the Dementors." So that's what those things were called. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow. "Ah, but Harry she didn't save you from the dementors. She saved you from the Ministry of Magic. If you had used the Patronis charm it would have been underage magic in front of a muggle. Now if you'll excuse me Harry I came here to speak with this young lady." I pointed at myself. "Me?" He smiled again. This man seemed pretty happy but when I looked in his eyes I saw sadness and wisdom. "Yes, you Musa. I would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student I believe the muggles call it. Also no need to worry about your friends." Oh! I had forgotten! Layla, Tecna, and Flora were probably out the looking for me. "I sent them a letter from Hogwarts explaining everything... well as much as they need to know. I would be very pleased if you would choose to come with Harry to Hogwarts, If you decide not to I understand." I looked at Harry and back to Dumbledore, then back to Harry. Dumbledore smiled knowingly. You don't have to tell me the answer. There will be some people here later tonight to pick Harry up. If you decide to go just go with them if not they can drop you off at your friends' hotel. I nodded. The headmaster grinned knowing my response already and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry walked outside and I followed him shutting the door behind me.

Tecna's POV

I sat up and yawned. I know it is illogical to worry so much as it will do no good but I couldn't contain it, and I couldn't sleep. I frowned when I noticed a small envelope with a red seal on it on the floor next to it. Based on it's position I assume it was slid under the door during the night. I walked over and picked it up. I flipped it over to the front. It was addressed to Layla, Flora, and Tecna of the Winx club, Room 524. From Hogwarts School. I walked over studying the seal as I woke Layla and Flora up. Flora yawned, stretched and walked over to me. Layla on the other hand flipped out of bed and landed in fighting position looking around. When she noticed it was just me she groaned. "Tecna, I need my sleep. What do you want?" I handed her the envelope not knowing what to say. Flora looked over her shoulder at the envelope. Layla ripped it open and read it outloud. "Dear Flora, Layla, and Tecna, My name is Dumbledore, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I assure you your friend Musa is in the best of hands. She will be attending Hogwarts for the year unless she decides to come home sooner. Please do not come to Hogwarts but feel free to contact Musa. Thank you and enjoy your school year." I frowned. "This makes no sense. Why would Musa attend this school? She already graduated." Layla frowned too. "The tracking spell we were using isn't working..." Flora being the thoughtful one at the moent spoke up quietly. "Maybe we should contact ." I pulled out my portable hologram device. I dialed up Faragonda. "I was expecting this call girls. I assure you Musa is in good hands at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has already contacted me. But I do need you girls back at soon as possible." Flora looked at each of us then answered for us. "We'll be right there ." then I hung up. "Ready girls?" We all yelled, "ZOOMIX!" we all transported to Alfea and went back to bed confused but assured that Mrs. Faragonda trusted this Dumbledore man.

**_Don't forget to review so I know you're all out there!  
And get ready for the main stuff to begin! It's coming!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah so I know I'm the worst author on Fanfiction ever to leave you guys like this.**

**I also went back and looked at the chapters I already have... Dang. They suck.**

**So I'm planning to write longer chapters and to not switch POV every five seconds...**

**But sorry about this chapter.. I wrote it before I realized how horrible this story is so far so it will get better at about chapter 4.**

**But so sorry about not updating and everything. **

**ONTO CHAPTER THREE!**

Chapter 3

Winx Club

The winx met up at Red Fountain and used a tracing spell to follow Musa but somehow they ended up in England. Layla spoke up first, "I know she flies randomly when she's upset but really? Flying all the way to England without noticing? " Bloom nodded before speaking, "I think we're gonna have to land and find someplace to stay for the rest of the night. I know I wasn't the only one getting tired. So the landed and found a hotel.

Musa's POV

Harry got up and walked down the hall towards the door and opened it. "Dumbledore?" I got up and walked over to the doorway and looked down the hall. Harry stepped back to let the man into the house revealing an old man with a long white beard and some robes. The man I assume is named Dumbledore spoke, "Hello Harry." He leaned around Harry and smiled. "I assume your Harry's Hero!" I frowned confused but walked down the hall. I shook his hand. "Musa." He smiled politely. "Headmaster Dumbledore. Pleasure to meet you." Harry seemed annoyed, "I could have handled the Dementors." So that's what those things were called. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow. "Ah, but Harry she didn't save you from the dementors. She saved you from the Ministry of Magic. If you had used the Patronis charm it would have been underage magic in front of a muggle. Now if you'll excuse me Harry I came here to speak with this young lady." I pointed at myself. "Me?" He smiled again. This man seemed pretty happy but when I looked in his eyes I saw sadness and wisdom. "Yes, you Musa. I would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student I believe the muggles call it. Also no need to worry about your friends." Oh! I had forgotten! Layla, Tecna, and Flora were probably out the looking for me. "I sent them a letter from Hogwarts explaining everything... well as much as they need to know. I would be very pleased if you would choose to come with Harry to Hogwarts, If you decide not to I understand." I looked at Harry and back to Dumbledore, then back to Harry. Dumbledore smiled knowingly. You don't have to tell me the answer. There will be some people here later tonight to pick Harry up. If you decide to go just go with them if not they can drop you off at your friends' hotel. I nodded. The headmaster grinned knowing my response already and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry walked outside and I followed him shutting the door behind me.

Tecna's POV

I sat up and yawned. I know it is illogical to worry so much as it will do no good but I couldn't contain it, and I couldn't sleep. I frowned when I noticed a small envelope with a red seal on it on the floor next to it. Based on it's position I assume it was slid under the door during the night. I walked over and picked it up. I flipped it over to the front. It was addressed to Layla, Flora, and Tecna of the Winx club, Room 524. From Hogwarts School. I walked over studying the seal as I woke Layla and Flora up. Flora yawned, stretched and walked over to me. Layla on the other hand flipped out of bed and landed in fighting position looking around. When she noticed it was just me she groaned. "Tecna, I need my sleep. What do you want?" I handed her the envelope not knowing what to say. Flora looked over her shoulder at the envelope. Layla ripped it open and read it outloud. "Dear Flora, Layla, and Tecna, My name is Dumbledore, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I assure you your friend Musa is in the best of hands. She will be attending Hogwarts for the year unless she decides to come home sooner. Please do not come to Hogwarts but feel free to contact Musa. Thank you and enjoy your school year." I frowned. "This makes no sense. Why would Musa attend this school? She already graduated." Layla frowned too. "The tracking spell we were using isn't working..." Flora being the thoughtful one at the moent spoke up quietly. "Maybe we should contact Mrs. Faragonda." I pulled out my portable hologram device. I dialed up Faragonda. "I was expecting this call girls. I assure you Musa is in good hands at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has already contacted me. But I do need you girls back at soon as possible." Flora looked at each of us then answered for us. "We'll be right there Mrs. Faragonda." then I hung up. "Ready girls?" We all yelled, "ZOOMIX!" we all transported to Alfea and went back to bed confused but assured that Mrs. Faragonda trusted this Dumbledore man.


	5. Chapter 4

**So glad you guys manged to put up with chapters 1-3. They sucked.**

**The real story and decent writing starts now! Enjoy!**

***And please don't hurt me for not updating..***

**Chapter 4**

Before long several people land out front. The one with the crazy eye... I think they called him mad-eye moody introduced the one with colorful hair as Nymphadora. She did not appear to appreciate that and she glared at him turning her hair color to red match her mood.

"Don't call me Nymphadora! You kids can call me Tonks."

They handed us each a broom and since I didn't feel like showing my secret yet I got on the broom and imitated Harry. The broom responded by floating.

I grinned. This was going to be fun. We all flew off across the river till we reached a rundown apartment complex. Moody tapped his walking stick on the ground a couple times and the building started moving. When it finished there was another section there. Mad-Eye Moody gave a satisfied grunt and entered the building. We each followed in a single file line.

A scruffy man with black hair smiled, and Harry smiled at the sight of the man I made a note to figure out who this man was.

"Serious!" Harry excitedly took a step towards the a small woman with red hair, not quite as bright red as Bloom's, came out of the room shut the door behind her.

She spoke directly to Harry,

"Harry! It's good to see you. Your room is straight up the stairs and to the right! Hermione and Ron are waiting for you." The woman looked around Harry and smiled at me.

"You must be Musa! You'll be rooming with Hermione but for now you can go with Harry to get to know everybody. Dinner will be ready soon also so don't forget to tell everyone that."

I ran to keep up with Harry as he bounded up the stairs. Harry burst through the door into a room containing a girl with frizzy brown hair and a boy with hair matching the woman from downstairs greeted him. The girl, I assume Hermione, hugged him and the boy, Ron, waited for her to finish and then hugged him after Hermione. I stood in the doorway silently watching this reunion between friends.I wonder how long it had been since they last saw each other...

Harry suddenly seemed to remember me and stepped aside so the other two could see me. He smiled. "Ron, Hermione, this is Musa. She is the one Dumbledore had me bring along." I smiled and raised my hand in a slight wave before putting it back in my pants pocket. What was with me? I wasn't one to be shy around strangers but something about these people was different.

Hermione frowned, "Are you a muggle?"

I frowned, confused "What's a muggle?" This caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow. Harry looked at her then me.

Thankfully he spoke, "It's what wizards call nonmagic people." I smile and giggle.

"What's so funny?" Hermione didn't seem to like me laughing at her question.

Although Harry was smiling too.

"I'm definitely NOT a muggle..." She frowned harder. Sheesh you think this girl would smile sometime.

"You make it sound as if you use magic a lot." I smiled and nodded at this statement that seemed very complicated to her. But she was right, I use it for pretty much everything.

"But wouldn't you get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic?"

I didn't know what the Ministry of Magic was but this was the second time I had heard it mentioned and I was thinking they didn't want these young wizards using magic much. Deciding that it would be best to keep my secret a little longer I quickly tried to explain my situation in a different way.

"My school lets us use magic." Ron shrugged and Hermione left it alone.

The woman from earlier yelled up the stairs to us,

"DINNER!" We hurried down the stairs and saw the woman jump as two red headed boys, Twins I presume, appeared behind her with a loud Crack!.

"Just because your legal for you doesn't mean you have to go whipping your wands out for everything!" It must be an age thing because these two looked older then Harry and his friends.

We walked in and were greated by the wonderful smell of homecooked food. I sat down next to Tonks relieved to see a familiar face. She amused Ginny, Ron's tyounger sister, and Hermione by transforming her face into animal faces throughout dinner. During dinner I figured out the twins were Fred and George they were the red-head's sons as well as Ginny and Ron's brothers. I also figured out that the lady was Mrs. Weasley. Serious Black was the owner of the house and Harry's godfather, which explained why Harry was so happy to him.

When dinner was over Mrs. Weasly kicked the kids out including Fred and George but had me stay.

After the other's had left the room I looked around at the faces. Serious Black smiled at me before Moody broke the silence. "We are the Order of the Phoenix. We are working together to destoy a man named Voldemort. He is an evil wizard that we have never been able to stop..." Moody went on to explain Harry's experiences with Voldemort and everything about the Order. I nodded understanding majority of it thanks to my similar experiences in the past. Then Serious proceeded to explain that they need me to go to Hogwarts with Harry and everyone.

They wanted me to learn wizard magic. They clarified they couldn't know what my real magic was so if anyone asked they couldn't physically tell and they wouldn't have to lie.

I was to be Musa Horne, a 15 year old from America. Apparently I could pull off 15 in their eyes despite being 18 and a ½. I agreed to do as they requested and all we had to do now is go to a place called Diagon Alley for my school supplies.

The next day a large man named Hagrid came and took me shopping while everyone else cleaned the house. We stopped and got me fitted for a uniform then Hagrid told me I could go pick a pet and he would do the rest. I was relieved since half the stuff on the list seemed ridiculous and just confused me.

After a while Hagrid had gotten everything and I had chosen a large, pure black owl with silky soft feathers named Raintail, we headed to the wand shop ready for the most important school supply.  
I walked in and looked around. There was an old man behind the desk. "I need a wand please." He looked at me for a second and then disappeared onto the stacks only to come back with three boxes. "Try this one first" He held out a certain box as he spoke and I picked up the wand he held out. I held it for a second then looked at him.

"What are you waiting for? Give it a wave." I waved the wand and the curtains burst into flame. I quickly put the wand back in the box. He put out the fire then told me to try the next one. I barely got it out of the box before all the glass in the room shattered pretty much exploding. I quickly put down that wand too. He sighed and told me to try the last one. I picked it up and it glowed a bright blue color on the tip but my wand kept glowing brighter and brighter till I had to close my eyes, a great wind started blowing around me. He turned around and watched. When it finally stopped I opened my eyes and his mouth dropped open.

"I...I... In all my years I have never seen such a strong connection between a wand and its owner!" The old man hurried over to me and looked in my eyes for a second. He then looked down and lightly took the wand from me. "This is a ten-inch, willow, with an angel's wing core." His eyes sparkle as he looked up at me with admiration in his eyes. "This is a one of a kind wand that in the right hands will be extremely powerful... How interesting that you would be the owner."

I just smiled politely, paid for the wand, and hurried out of the store almost running into Hagrid.

"There you are Musa! Did ya get your wand and owl?" I nodded my head.

"Where are we going next?" Hagrid looked up at the sky for a second deep in thought.

"I suppose the train station. You took longer than I expected so we'll have to go straight there. You can change into your uniform on the Train."

Ten minutes later we were rushing down the hall towards platforms 9 and 10. "Here's your ticket! I must get back to the school fast so I won't be joining you on the train but good luck!"I looked up at where he had been right behind me to ask about platform 9 and ¾ but he was already gone.

"But... there is no 9 and ¾..."

I asked several conductors how to get there but they all told me they didn't have time for my jokes. I looked around and saw a young girl with a hogwarts uniform on. I rushed over excited to finally get some help.

"Hi! I'm kind of lost and don't know where the train is..." I smiled when I finished and she laughed.

"You must be looking for platform 9 and ¾. Its through that wall! By the way I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you Luna but could I follow you through?" She smiled and agreed then ran full speed at the wall. I waited to hear the crash but instead she disappeared into it. I shrugged and followed her lead. I came out onto a busy platform full of students and parents saying goodbye.

"Thanks Luna!" She smiled and gestured for me to follow her. I obliged and we found an almost empty car to sit in. The only person in the car was a slightly larger boy with messy dark hair.

"Hi I'm Musa!" The boy smiled and nodded.

"I'm Ne..Ne.. Neville Longbottom.." I smiled and took a seat. After a few minutes Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the car.

"Hi Neville! Hi Luna!" Well it appears they know each other. They entered the car and then realized I was in there as well. Hermione spoke to me first.

"What a coincidence Glad you found your way to good friends! Wouldn't want you friends someone from Slytherin or anything."

We played cards until the train started moving. After a while everyone started getting tired of cards. Everyone started chatting about last year and about the teacher of something they called Defense against the Dark Arts. After a while I finally asked,

"What is so exciting about this professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

Everyone in the compartment looked back and forth before Hermione finally spoke up,

"Some, including us, believe the position is cursed because something always happens to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We have a new one every year."

While everyone went back to talking I turned and looked out the window thinking about that. Before I knew it I was sleep. After a while Harry reached over and shook me awake.

"We're here. You may want to follow the first years over to Hagrid and ask what they do about exchange student's sortings."

"Sorting?" I was so confused by this school...

"Yeah there are four different houses gryffindor, for the brave, ravenclaw, the smart, hufflepuff, for the loyal, and finally slytherin for the sly or just plain rude with a dark side in my opinion. But I'm sure Hagrid will explain."

I nodded and waved goodbye to everyone and ran over to Hagrid who was surrounded by little eleven year old first years. I walked up to Hagrid as every little kid's eyes followed me. I shook my head, Stella would have loved the attention...

"Hi Hagrid! Harry told me to ask you what you do about foreign exchange students' sorting."

Hagrid nodded and smiled.

"You will wait outside the grandhall while all the first years get sorted. Then Dumbledore will announce that we are hosting an exchange student and say your name and you will walk in. Then you will walk up front to the stool and get sorted into your house. So go ahead and climb in a boat with some first years."

I sat down in a rickity little row boat. There were four first years in it. One was a small skinny blonde girl with sparkling eyes. She introduced herself as Madison. The one sitting next to her was a quiet shy boy named Justin. He had brown short hair and was also pretty skinny. On the next bench was a chubbier little boy who said his name was Charlie. Next to Charlie was a fit young boy that had bright green eyes and darker brown hair he politely introduced himself as Jared. I introduced myself then listened to Charlie go on and on about how excited he was to eat and the feast. I shook my head then stared at the school which was most definitely a castle and bigger than Stella's.

When we reached the castles a proffesor named Mcgonagall led us up some stairs to the door of the great hall. The door slowly opened themselves and Professor Mcgonagall led the first years down the middle aisle. I stayed back as the doors shut themselves back up

Meanwhile inside the great hall..

Ron, Hermione, and Harry searched the first years for Musa but could not find her. Ron finally whispered to Harry.

"Where is that new chick? Shouldn't she be with the first years? She does need sorted."

Harry shrugged and look to the front of the hall. Everyone sat patiently as the hat sang its song and the student were sorted. (Madison, and Jared were gryffindor, Charlie was hufflepuff, and Justin went to Ravenclaw)

After all the first years were sorted Dumbledore stepped forward.

"This year we have a very special student joining us! We are hosting a foreign exchange student. She will be a fifth year."

Whispers went around the hall at hearing the exchange student was a girl and a fifth year!

"Will everyone please welcome Musa Horne."

The enormous doors creaked as a they opened once more to let her in.

Musa

I heard Dumbledore announce me and then watched the doors creak open.

I took a deep breath and briskly walked down the aisle with a smile on my face. I walked up to the stool up front trying to ignore the whispers. I sat down and a hat was placed on my head.

I jumped as it talked to me, IN MY HEAD!

"_Well now you're an interesting one aren't you now. A fairy of all people sitting here... Don't worry little one I'm not going to tell anyone and I would recommend you don't either. _

_But anyways back to sorting you. Being a creature of light I better not sort you into slytherin now should I. You've got the brains for Ravenclaw but I can tell you don't feel the need to learn like some and I just don't think you would reach you're full potential there. Hufflepuff is no to because you are a loyal friend but your personality is stronger, more of a leader. But that bravery in you... Better be _GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed and smiled before walking towards the table that had people screaming and cheering. A couple kids were whistling and the twins actually stood on the table I smiled and sat down in between Harry and that first year Madison. Madison hugged me then Harry smiled and congratulated me before Dumbledore stepped back up and quieted everyone down.

" Now students we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts proffesor. She is very...capable and from the ministry. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing her good luck. Also our caretaker, , has asked me to remind you..."

Before Dubledore could finish a woman in all pink stood up. I already didn't like this woman who must be Proffessor Umbridge.

Thank you Dumbledore, for those kind words of welcome, and how nice to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me."

I look around at every ones' irritated expressions and snort.

"I'm sure we'll all be very, very good friends,"

Fred and George quietly sarcasticly replied

"That's likely.."

Ignoring them the woman in pink continued,

"The ministry has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, prohibit practices that ought to be, prohibited." She giggled for what must be the millionth time tonight and took her seat again. I heard Harry and Ron ask Hermione what it meant and Hermione hesitated before replying.

"It means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 5

**A little better story now I hope? Maybe after I get more chapters here I'll go back and rewrite the first through third chapters.**

**Anyways next chapter!**

Chapter 5

Hogwarts is amazing. There are ghosts and talking paintings! In fact one painting, the Fat Lady, is a secret entrance to the gryffindor common room and dorms. I share a dorm with Hermione, Lavendar Brown, and Madison. We spent most of the day touring the castle but as soon as we went to the common room everyone stopped talking and just looked at Harry. Finally one kid stood up and started arguing with Harry and Ron about how the daily profit was saying a lot of things about Harry and Dumbledore and how no one was there when Cedric Diggory died. After the argument went on for a bit Harry went up the stairs to the boys dorm. Everyone went back to what they had been doing. I looked around a bit before going up to the girls dorm area.

When we finally went to bed I wrote a short letter to the winx club and sent it out with Raintail. I then went to sleep.

_Slithering down a dark tunnel,  
A bony hand with long nails,_

_A door appears at the end of the tunnel with a door handle directly in the middle of it._

_I can hear a snake and see a crystal ball glowing among many other crystal balls._

_The owner of the hand appears in front of me he is bald and has slits for a nose._

I shot up in bed sweating and panting for air. Hermione groans and rolls over in her sleep.

I lean forward and grab my head. What was with that dream?

"Musa? Are you alright?"

I look over and see the first year, Madison, sitting on the edge of her bed looking at me worried.

"I'm fine just a nightmare. I'm going back to sleep and you should too."

I waited till I heard Madison's soft snoring before throwing the covers back and climbing out of bed.

I walked down the stairs into the common area. I sit in a chair until I hear a paniced gasp from the boys dorm area.

I tiptoe towards the stairs and up to the room I hear panting from. I peak in the room and see Harry gasping for air sitting up in bed. Ron quietly watches him obviously worried but says nothing.

I lay against the wall next to their room and slump down to the ground.  
What's the chances we both have nightmares that bad the same night within minutes of each other...

The next day..

The next day I found out I have the same schedule as Hermione and Harry. In DADA a couple girls had enchanted a paper bird to fly around when it suddenly burned up and drifted back down onto their desk. Everyone went silent and truned to look at Proffessor Umbridge.

"Ordinary, Wizardry, Level, Exams. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be... severe."

The text books for this year distributed themselves.

"Your previous insrtuction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be relieved to know you will be following a structured, ministry-approved course."

Hermone hesitantly raised her hand and was called on by Umbridge.

"Mam, there's nothing about using defensive spells in here?"

Umbridge giggled again before replying.

"Defensive spells? Haha I fail to see why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

Ron frowned, "We're not going to be using magic?"

Umbridge began again, "You will be learning in a safe and risk-free environment!"

Harry spoke too, "What use is that? It won't be safe and risk free when we're attacked."

"Students will raise there hands when they speak in my class! It is the view of the ministry, that theoretical knowledge will be enough to get you through your examinations which is after-all what school is all about."

Harry frowns, obviously getting very irritated.

"And how is theory suppose to prepare us for what's out there?"

" There's nothing out there! Who do you think would want to attack children such as yourselfs?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe Voldemort?"

The classroom went completely silent before Umbridge quietly spoke up.

"Now let me make this very clear. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie."

"It's not a lie I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"IT WAS MURDER VOLDEMORT KILLED HIM! You must know.."

Finally Umbridge's calm broke. "ENOUGH!, enough...See me later Potter. My office."

Finally I was done with this bloody idiot. (Yeah I picked up some British words) I slapped my hands on the desk a stood up. My chair fell to the ground echoing around the quiet classroom. All eyes turned to me. I could tell they were all wondering what the exchange student could possibly say in this situation.

"You mean to tell me you're naive enough to believe that you cannot be attacked." Until this point I had been looking at the desk. Now I looked up and met her eyes unwavering.

"I have seen battle, war, and death! None of which by the way was from this Lord Voldemort! But they were still dark wizards, none of which even needed wands to kill millions! I have felt loss! I have been specifically targeted by dark witches! I know how Harry feels and you dare say he lies! What idiot would come up with a lie as outrageous and unbelievable as that?!"

Uumbridge was practically shaking with rage and shock. "Silencios!" She waved her wand and they spell shot at me. I waved the spell away with a hand. No one would use a spell of silence on a fairy of music! Students jaws dropped at the sight of my wandless block of a proffessor's spell.

"Detention ! You can join Mr. Potter in my office this evening!"

I set my seat back up and sat down. I didn't frown or smile I just looked straight forward not caring.

After class I ignored Hermione and Ron questioning Harry about me and walked alone to potions. Apparently news travels fast around here because when I reached my next class Snape seemed to scowl in my direction less. I almost saw a hidden glint of ...admiration in his eyes. When the trio made it to potions they immediately stared at me deep in thought. I ignored them and made conversation with Luna who wasn't as curious and nosy as other students.

That evening...

I met up with Harry in the DADA classroom at the end of the day. He looked at me curiously before speaking.

"I didn't tell Ron and Hermione about how you healed Dudley without a wand. I am curious though... Wizards that don't even need wands?"

I shook my head letting him know I didn't want to answer any questions right now. He nodded respecting my request.

"Thanks for speaking up for me in class." I smiled, "No problem. That's what friends are for."

We walked up the stairs to Umbridge's office and knocked. "Come in!"

We walked into a completely pink office with plates,with cats on them that were moving, all over the walls. "Good evening Ms. Horne and Mr. Potter. Please take a seat." Harry and I sat down at a couple of desks that were set up in her office. On each desk there was a single piece of paper and a feather.

"Today you will be writing some lines for me. Please write I must not tell lies." I roll my eyes but pick up the feather. Harry sighs, "How many times?"  
"Lets just say as many times as it take for it to... sink in."

"Mam, you haven't given us any ink?"

"Oh you won't be needing ink."

Harry and I both rolled our eyes but picked up the feathers and started writing I must not tell lies. After I finished writing it the first time a got a sharp pain in my left hand. I started stretching my hand trying to make it go away when Harry breathed in sharply and clenched his hand too. I looked at my hand and watched as I must not tell lies scratched into my hand in my handwriting. Proffessor Umbridge smiled. I looked up at her scowling.

"Yes?" I sighed irritated with myself that I was about to say this. "Nothing."

"That's right because deep down you both know you deserved to be punished."

We both got up and left. We walked all the way to the gryffindor common room in silence. When we walked in everything went silent and everyone moved away from Harry and I. I shook my head before giving Harry a knowing look. He shook his head and walked to his dorm as did I.

I went to sleep and didn't have a nightmare this time.

In the morning I woke up to find Madison studying at the desk in the room and Hermione already down in the common room. I yawned and stretched my arms before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. I walked out to the common room just in time to see Hermione notice Harry's hand.

"Harry what's wrong with your hand?" Harry told her nothing and showed her his right hand. Hermione shook her head. "No the other one." She grabbed his hand and gasped. By this time I hadn't even noticed that I had slowly walked over to the couch they were on.

"Harry you have to tell Dumbledore!" Before Harry could tell her that he wouldn't Hermione had looked up and saw me pull my sleeve down over my hand. She gasped even louder, rushed over to me and grabbed my hand too.  
"You too?! Please tell me you're going to tell Dumbledore!" I shook my head and Harry responded.

"He's got enough to deal with right now." I agreed.

"And we don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction. Right Harry?" He nodded. Hermione wouldn't give up though.

"You must report this! It's perfectly simple its..." "No Hermione! Its not simple! Whatever this is its not simple! You don't understand." Harry then proceeded to shut his book and walk away. Hermione looked at me eyes full of worry as Ron got up and walked away too. "Can you help me understand? This and you?" I just looked at her quietly and shook my head. "Not yet Hermione. Not today." I then walked away too leaving Hermione alone on the couch.


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter everyone! Woohoo! And I've already started writing the next chapter also!**

Chapter 6

_Dear Padfoot,_

_It's getting colder here. Winter is definitely on the way. In spite of being back at Hogwarts I feel more alone then ever. There is one other here who seems to know how I feel but I know nothing of her. She is more of a mystery than you could ever imagine. Having someone who understands me but will tell me nothing of herself or how to handle it just seems to add to the loneliness. I write to you because I know you of all people will understand._

I watch Harry walk up a hill and decide I can trust this mysterious child who seems all alone in the world. I will tell him about myself soon, but not now. Then I turn and walk into the forbidden forest. After walking for a while I come across a clearing full of skeleton looking horses. After looking around I realise Luna is standing barefoot next to one feeding it raw meat.

"Luna?" "Hi Musa Horne." "Your feet, aren't they cold?" She looked at her feet before responding.

"A bit. Unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargyles are behind it."

I looked up at the horse thing she had been feeding, "What are they?"

"They're called thestrals. Gentle creatures really, but most people avoid them because they're a bit..."

"Different." I finished her sentence before reaching out and petting one. It responded by nuzzling it's nose into my hand. She through a piece of dead meat to a baby thestral.

HPWCHPWCHPWCHPWC

I laughed at Ron stuffing his face. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't you ever stop eating?"

"What, I'm hungry!"

Harry walked over to us at the breakfast table and opened his mouth to speak when we heard Proffessor Umbridge's voice in the hall loudly.

"Pardon me what exactly are you insinuating?"

We looked at each other then followed everyone else into the hall to see Umbridge and Mcgonagall arguing on the stairs.

"I'm only requesting that when it comes to my students you stick to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

"So silly of me, but it sounds like you're questioning my authority, in my own classroom."

Umbridge stepped up one stair to be higher than Mcgonagall and continued harshly,

"Minerva."

"Not at all Dolores," Mcgonagall takes a step up also to be on the same step.

"merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry dear but to question my practices is to question the ministry and by extension the minster himself! I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

Mcgonagall backed down a step and quietly nodded, 'Disloyalty..."

Umbridge stepped up another stair and turned to us instead of Mcgonagall.

"Things at Hogwarts are much worse than I feared! Cornelius will want to take immediate action!

Then she turned and walked away. Most kids went back to eating breakfast but we stood in the hall a moment. I broke the silence first. "What kind of bull is this?" Everyone nodded and we started walking down the hall. After a few minutes of walking we came across Filch on a ladder hammering a sign in the wall. **Dolores Jane Umbridge Has Been Appointed To The Post Of Hogwart's High Inquisitor.**

HPWCHPWCHPWCHPWC

From that point on during classes Umbridge came in classes and questioned teachers.

The first time I personally saw her do it was during potions.

"You tried first at the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?"

"Yes"

"But that failed?"

"Obviously."

"Shame."

Ron started giggling at Snape's stiff answers but as soon as Umbridge left he wacked Ron in the head with a book shutting him up. I also heard she measured the choir director because he is so short and that her questioning of Proffessor Trelawny didn't go to well.

After class we walked into the hall and saw all the students hurrying out towards the north courtyard by the main bridge out of Hogwarts grounds. Harry ran up to a girl and asked what was going on, she shook her head before replying, "It's Proffessor Trelawny."

We followed the group of students out to see Proffessor Trelawney in the courtyard surrounded by her suitcases. Then Umbridge walked into the courtyard from inside of Hogwarts. Poor trelawney looked about in tears."P..p..please don't make me go! Hogwarts is my home..You...You can't do this!"

Umbridge just smiled before replying, "Actually I can" Finally Proffessor Mcgonagall pushed through the students and hurried over pulling the crying Trelawney into a hug and looking at Umbridge. Umbridge's grin did not stop, "Is there something you would like to say?"

"Oh there are several things I would like to say." Then comforted Trelawney as the great doors opened yet again letting out Dumbledore.

"Proffessor Mcgonagall would you please escort Sybil back inside?"

Umbridge looked shaken but spoke again. "Dumbledore have you forgotten that by the act passed by the ministry that," Dumbledore finished for her, "You have the right to dismiss my teachers, however you do NOT have the right to banish them from the grounds. That power remains for the headmaster." She looked at him for a second, "For now." And walked back inside.

Harry rushed after Dumbledore but couldn't catch up. I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it. He's just got a lot going on its not personal."

He turned around on me, "And what about you? Do you have a lot going on or are you telling me nothing because its personal?!" He looked shocked at himself for a second, "I'm sorry Musa I shouldn't have said that..." He turned to walk away and I grabbed his shoulder again. "Find a place no one will hear me and I'll talk." Then I walked away. I knew he was shocked and I didn't have to look behind me to know he was watching me walk away. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I wasn't going to tell so soon!

HPWCHPWCHPCWHPWC

"Fowl Fowl Monster! We're not learning how to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our owls, she's taking over the entire school!"

Ron, Harry, and I were sitting on the couch in the common room watching Hermione pace back and forth. The radio was playing and announcing that misterious disappearances were being blamed on Sirius Black. I liked sirius! I grabbed the radio and threw it across the room.

"Harry!"

We all turned toward the fireplace where the voice was coming from. Harry spoke up to the face in the fireplace, 'Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter of course! You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"  
I walked forward and spoke, "She not teaching us anything! She won't even let us use magic!"

"Not a surprise, the word is Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

Ron replied this time, "Combat? What? Does he think we're forming some sort of army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his forces to take on the Ministry. The others wouldn't want me to tell you this Harry but things with the order are not going well. The mysterious disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

Suddenly the entrance door creaked.

"Shh... someone's coming. I hate to say it but for now you're on your own. Good luck."

And then Sirius disappeared.

Hermione stood up. "He really is out there..." I nodded my head and spoke too, "We've got to be able to defend ourselves, and if Umbridge refuses to teach us how we need to find someone who will." Hermione and Ron looked back and forth between Harry and I. I raised an eyebrow.

HPWCHPWCHPWCHPWC

We headed down to Hogsmead and into a very empty pub. "Who all are we meeting with?"

Hermione didn't look at us but spoke, "Just a few people.

-Ten minutes later-

Hermione started the meeting. "Hi. We all know why we're here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

A kid sitting in the front interrupted Hermione, "Why?"

Ron looked at the kid like an he was a total idiot, "Why? Because you-know-who is back you ninny."\

"Or so he says" The kid gestured towards Harry who stayed quiet. I spoke this time.

"Or so Dumbledore says."

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof?"

A different kid spoke up quieter than the last.

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed..."

Finally Harry stood up with a sigh. "I'm not going to talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." He started whispering to Hemione and then turned to leave when Luna spoke up and I smiled, "Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

Harry didn't speak but Hermione stood a little taller and answered Luna's question, "Yes. I've seen it."

A mixed kid that had been quiet till now looked at Harry with admiration.

"Blimey Harry! I didn't know you could do that..."

This got neville started. "And he.. he killed a basilisk! With the sword in Dumbledore's office!" Ginny spoke too, "It's true! He saved me from it!"

Ron was next, "And he fought about 100 dementor's at once." Hermione spoke again, "And last year he really did fight off you-know-who in the flesh."

Harry stopped this all, "Wait. Look it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I always had help."

Hermione interrupted him, "He's just being modest"

"No Hermione. I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before you're eyes. You... don't know what that's like."

Then Harry sat down. I looked at him for a second. "He's right you know. I've gone through it too and I've seen my friends put through things when they are about to see me die or I see them almost die. It's horrible." Then I sat down too.

Hermione sat down too. "You two are right. That's why we need your help. Because if we want any chance of beating... Voldemort we need help."

The kid who started the argument spoke up, "He's really back?" Harry just nodded.

Everyone in the room signed up for what we decided to call Dumbledore's Army.

Harry smiled and we all left. Ginny, Neville, Luna and the four of us who started it were walking over the bridge back to school. "Alright first thing we need to find somewhere we can practice where Umbridge won't find out." Ginny suggested the shrinking shack but Haryy said no, "It's too small."

Then Ginny spoke up again. "What if Umbridge does find out?" "Who cares!" Hermione's face was red with excitement when she said that. "It's kind of exciting! Breaking the rules..."

I laugh and Ron joked, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?

The next day we walked into the hall to see Filch nailing up another sign.

**All Student Organizations Are Henceforth Disbanded, Any Student In Noncompliance Will Be Expelled.**

I shook my head and walked away by myself when I came to a hall no one was in. I kept walking planning to go to the Gryffindor common room to tell Harry about the 68th Educational decree when I heard a noise. I turned and see part of the wall changing into a huge door. And it opened showing a large empty room. I ran to the commons and told Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately "You've done it Musa! You've found the Room of Requirement! The room of requirements only appears when a person has real need of it. And is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Ron being the wierdo had to make his own example.

"Say if you really needed a toilet?" Hermione shook her head. "Charming Ronald but yes. That's the general idea."

"It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back

After Hermione and Ron left to tell Dumbledore's Army I pulled Harry into the room. He looked at me questioningly. "I made you a promise." His eyes got wider, "You're going to tell me everything?" I took a deep breath before starting.  
"For one. I'm not a witch." I thought he was going to pass out right there! Dang this was going to be interesting.

"I'm a fairy. I used to go to Alfea, a school for fairies. Me and my friends call ourselves the winx club and we fought many battles against witches, wizards and monsters that I'm not even sure have a name. So far we've lost one specialist which are the boys in our world that aren't wizards. The only good wizard I ever met before now was Nabu and well.. He's gone... Anyways I recently graduated and started teaching instead. Until someone made me... angry. I took off flying, without a broom I might add, and flew to England when I saw you and your, 'cousin?'. I flew down to help you because I sensed something was wrong. After all the battles I've been through I recognize when something isn't right. Anyway I flew to the end of the tunnel and saw those things giving you the "dementor's kiss" so I blew them away with my beat blast... and well you know everything from there. Oh and the silencios that umbridge cast on me... I blocked that so easily because I'm the fairy of music so no one is going to silence me."

Harry just stared at me for a while. "Can I see your fairy form?"

I hesitated before answering "It's not that I don't trust you I just rather keep that to myself for now.."

He nodded understanding.

HPWCHPWCHPCWHPWC

Lessons from Harry went pretty well! I mastered the spells in a couple of days thanks to my extensive magical background so I helped Harry with teaching spells especially the Patronus charm. Filch and some slytherins had been trying for a while to catch us in our lessons but had yet to succeed. I was beginning to feel as at home as I did at Alfea. Until another one of those dreams came.

I went to bed happy and feeling safe and calm here.

"Night Madison! Oh and good job with your patronus charm today! It was beautiful! I have to admit I didn't expect your patronus to be so big! I mean a griffin is pretty impressive!"

Madison just blushed and quietly thanked me before going to sleep. Then I fell asleep and it all started to fall apart.

_A snake! There's a snake attacking !_

_I try to run toward Mr Weasley to help him but I can't move, I can't look away!_

_ ! Get up please!_

_His eyes flicked to mine for a second before he fell unconscious._

I shot up in bed covered in sweat. There was no way that was a normal nightmare! Mr. Weasley's in danger! I turn to climb out of bed and see Madison sitting up in bed watching me carefully.

She grimaced before speaking. "Don't bother telling me to go back to be this time I know this is nothing. You were screaming and glowing in your sleep. You need to see Dumbledore."

I nodded and she climbed out of bed and helped me down to the common area when we heard another scream in the night. I recognized that voice! It was Harry! I pushed Madison's supportive hand off and stumbled up the stairs to the boy's dorms. I reached Harry's room and burst through to see Ron trying to wake Harry up. I run over to him as Harry threw a punch at Ron in his sleep in a paniced state. I grabbed Harry's arms and pinned them down.

"Harry you need to wake up! It's not a dream! We need to get Dumbledore now! Do it for Ron and all the other Weasleys!"

Ron gave me a shocked look not getting what I was saying but I could pretty much guarentee the same dream was happening to Harry as what happened to sat up in bed and I held him while he gasped for air then had Ron help me get Harry down to the common room. When we got there Madison ran over and took my place next to Harry knowing I wouldn't be able to support him since I could barely stay on my feet right now. I took off running barefoot down the stairs of Hogwarts and got Professor Mcgonagall who rushed with Harry to Dumbledore's office.

I fell to my knees the minute we got to Dumbledore's office. The pain! My head was pounding! I grabbed my head and screamed out. I kept screaming as the picture appeared in my head it was a man with slits for a nose, bony fingers, He looked a lot like a snake. He looked at me curiously with an evil grin. "You my dear are quite different.. What exactly are you?" He grinned wider as I manged to force him out of my head. I gasped for air and opened my eyes. I was back in Dumbledore's office. Mcgonagall was holding me and Dumbledore was running portrait to portrait with messages for them to deliver. Harry was talking but Dumbledore didn't seem to be listening. Finally Harry snapped I flinched,

"LISTEN TO ME!" He seemed to calm down a little bit when Dumbledore looked at him. I thought he was going to burst into tears right then and there.  
"What's wrong with me?" Right then Snape hurriedly walked in. "You called for me Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore seemed sad as he spoke, "It's Harry..." Snape nodded and grabbed Harry's arm to lead him out. When the pain hit again. Mcgonagall had just started helping me off the floor when I fell back to the ground and pulled myself into the fetal position whimpering in pain. His face kept appearing in my head laughing. I screamed at the man, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD GAHHHHH" Finally the pain stopped and I just laid on the floor gasping for air when Snape grabbed my arm firmly but gently and led me along with Harry to a small room.

For hours Snape pushed Harry to the limit. He used a spell and entered his mind as the darklord apparently was doing to him. The one time he tried the spell on me a filled his mind with rap music. He kicked me out of the room than apparently after a while Harry used the spell on Snape and got kicked out of the room.

After I got kicked out I went to my dorm and sat in the window sill fighting headaches and images the darklord was sending to me. I'm proud to say I never let the dark lord through my wall and my secret was safe but I was more worried about what he would find in Harry's memory. Granted I didn't tell him much but it was still more than I wanted the darklord to the darklord gave up and I collapsed falling out of the window sill onto the floor from exaustion I layed there about ten minutes until Madison came in the door and saw me. She helped me up and took me to the granhall despite it being past curfew. She sat me down and went to the kitchen to get me come food.

We chatted for a while about school while I ate some food that the house elves had prepared for me. Finally we ran out of things to say and just sat in silence. Finally she asked me what it was I was keeping from everyone around here. I sat silent for a second before telling her I wasn't ready to talk to her about it then I gave her a hug and went back to the dorm collapsing in bed already out when my head hit the pillow.


End file.
